


Hogosha

by KatrinaSebastian



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogosha - Freeform, Interspecies, LeonardoxApril - Freeform, Leopril, LeoxApril, Ninja, TMNT, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaSebastian/pseuds/KatrinaSebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after 2k14 movie. April has a strange attraction towards Leo, and can't shake him out of her head. Leonardo feels a strange set of emotions towards his beautiful hogosha, but is unsure how to act with those emotions. Will April and Leo try to enact on those emotions? Will Leo be able to keep her safe from their enemies as well as himself? Leopril; sexual content later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sound Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I also have this on fanfiction.

XXXX

April walked down the dry sewer tunnel, her black high heels softly clicking against the concrete of the subterranean entrance to the home of her new friends. Her auburn brunette hair bobbed behind her, the curly waves bouncing slightly in her step; her yellow jacket clung to her form, keeping her warm from the cool, damp air the sewers created below. She wrapped her arms around herself, and increased the pace of her walk, hoping to reach the lair faster than she anticipated. It had been a long week for her; work keeping her busy to the point of exhaustion, and she didn't sleep that well from the long hours as is. Thank every deity that the work week was over, being that it was Friday night, and she finally had the weekend off.

She had been neglectful of her friends - the turtle brothers, whom she cherished in her heart so deeply. After everything that happened within the last few weeks, between the Foot and Shredder, as well as Eric Sacks and losing her job, April had come to realize that her world would never be the same. Her new adopted family had been there for her every step; they were at first hesitant about letting her into their lives, seeing as they had never been in contact with humans before, but after almost losing Master Splinter and the four brothers, April knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. They were her family, her secret, her cherished pet turtles as a child, and she would never trade them for anything, not even getting her old job back. She had been lucky to find a new job, and since then, she worked almost twelve hours days five times a week. Her body was so exhausted that she wanted to slip into bed and call it a day. She had been feeling under the weather as of late, but she brushed it off, figuring that the workload she had been taking on was an effect of her tiredness. She would rather be home and in a warm bed with thick, comfy blankets wrapped around her. But no, her mind determined, she had to go see them. She had to see him. Her mind wandered over to Leonardo - the leader in blue. Oh, how her mind drifted to the oldest of the four, his bright blue eyes bore into hers when she and him would have a conversation. She vaguely remembered the way his arms were wrapped around her when they slid down the snowy mountain slope after escaping Eric Sack's estate; his warmth and bravery melted her heart, burying deep inside her, and not wanting to come to light.

April arrived at the metal door of their humble abode, and began pushing against the heavy metal slab, putting all of her weight into prying it open. She had been so proud of herself to make it here alone, without any of the turtles accompany her to and from her apartment. She finally pushed the heavy door inward, and felt the immediate warm breeze brush past her as she reached inside the subterranean home; she climbed in and pushed the door shut, the loud creaking of the hinges hopefully alerting the members of the household of her arrival. April turned around, and saw no one within the dojo; her blue eyes questing and confused as she looked around to hopefully find someone, but only finding emptiness that welcomed her. All was quiet to her, and it sent her off on an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her yellow jacket clung to her as she rubbed her arms while trying to get warm, the slightly warm breeze filtering around the room notified April that Donatello must have installed the heating unit recently, considering that they were reptiles and loved basking in the heat. She climbed down the ladder they installed for her, careful of her heels so she wouldn't get tangled in the roped steps and sprain her ankle, like Michelangelo did one time. She reached down to the bottom of the ladder, and looked around cautiously, not knowing where the guys were.

"Hello? Anybody home?" April called out, hoping for a response back.

It was all strange; April always let them know when she was coming down, or when they were going to be out of the lair for a while. She continued her investigation, wondering where her beloved turtle boys were. Walking briskly throughout the lair, she checked each room that was visible to her: the meditation room, dojo, Donnie's lab, the boys' bedroom, the den, the weight room, and the makeshift kitchen. She was puzzled - they were gone, without a trace; then again, she was dealing with four ninjas who were masters in the art of hiding, and she figured they were playing a game with her. But she knew better, so she figured they went out for pizza and would be coming back soon. Either that, or patrol duty as usual; April had no problem since she was always welcomed in their home. She shrugged to herself, and went to the makeshift couch, crafted out of pizza boxes, and put her feet up on the table in front of her. She grabbed the remote beside her, and turned on the TV, the screen coming to life with a movie scene of a martial artist performing kung fu tricks on his enemies, swatting and fighting them off like they were children. She laughed, probably a movie that Mikey was watching and forgot to turn off before leaving the lair.

April laid her head on a pillow, her eyes becoming heavy as the screen became blurry; the pictures fading and blending together like a watery mosaic that was done by a toddler. Her blue eyes couldn't stay open, her mind wandering in various places, but all the while, vivid images of Leonardo popped into her head, never leaving her dreams.

XXXX

Leonardo returned home from a night of patrol, his limbs heavy with the running and crouching he had done earlier that night. It was something he was used to after all the years of training and discipline he had endured from his sensei; he was actually surprised to know that it was a quiet night in Manhattan. His brothers decided to have a little fun with the world above, while he decided to have the rest of the night off to relax and meditate. That was the plan, until he opened the large door to their subterranean home, and heard the sounds coming from the newly repaired den. He slowly walked into the warm home, wondering if Master Splinter was up and watching one of his soaps. As he entered the den, he looked over to the couch and felt his chest tighten as he looked upon April O'Neil, who was quietly asleep on the couch. He took note of her auburn brunette hair that flowed around her face, framing her like an angel from above. She laid upon the couch, her body still and relaxed along the pizza boxed sofa, no jacket on or a thick hoodie. She was in a simple black sleeve overall and gray t-shirt with blue jeans and her zipped up heels; her breathing relaxed and slow, signifying that she was indeed asleep. He quietly walked to the couch, and knelt down to her level, his blue eyes never leaving her form.

Leo gently brushed a stray strand of her curled hair from her face, and marveled at her beauty - a deity worthy to be worshiped. When he first met April, he was very skeptical of her, curious as to whether she would be a threat to him and his family. She was very frightened of him and his family at first, but grew accustomed to their appearances and felt a great deal of affection for each of the brothers as well as Master Splinter. She was there for them when she met their sensei and learned of their origins due to her saving their lives as infant turtles. He knew that she was their hogosha, their guardian who took care of them before they lived in the sewers. She was there when he and his two youngest brothers were kidnapped by Eric Sacks, and rescued them; she was there to retrieve the mutagen at Sacks Industries tower, and face the Shredder head on. Not only that, but April was able to keep their secret away from prying eyes and nosy reporters, even after being offered her old job back, which she declined.

Leonardo admired that about her, she was a worthy warrior as well as a hogosha who deserved to be cherished, honored and protected. He threaded his thick fingers through her hair, admiring the soft curls gliding over his rough, calloused skin. He took in her features - her soft pink lips parted slightly, her creamy milk skin paled in the florescent lighting above them, her petite body curled slightly in the couch, not taking up much space. He took note that she was shivering slightly, and quietly reached up to the back of the couch, pulling down the thick quilt and covering her with it. Tucking her in, he froze for a brief moment as she shifted in her sleep, but settled back down, her body closer to him. He smiled slightly, and brushed her hair back before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sitting back on his haunches, he settled himself into the side of the couch, and kept a watchful eye on her, hoping that she would not be disturbed by any unwelcomed visitors, mainly his younger brothers.

"Sleep well, my hogosha." Leonardo whispered quietly, his voice gentle and hushed as he kept his watchful gaze on her, his hand reaching out for the remote on the arm of the couch and turning off the television.

He settled down, and watched over his precious hogosha.

XXXX

April woke up slowly, her eyes fluttered open to reveal a familiar surrounding. The lair - her second home away from home; her safe haven from the insanity that the world above offered to her, and she hated it with a great passion. Her blueish eyes wandered around the room, becoming more in tune with the world around her. She sat up, and noticed that the television was off, making her wonder if Master Splinter had turned it off on her to not disturb her. When she looked to her right, she froze at first, but smiled as she saw Leonardo, who sat on the floor and was quietly asleep. She sat closer to the edge of the couch, and took in his form - he was indeed asleep, his soft breaths confirming it. She let her eyes wander on his form, his greenish skin taunt and rough in some spots while smooth and gentle in others. His head on the arm of the couch, his arms wrapped around his plastron, his breaths calm and quiet that she wasn't sure if he was really sleeping or not.

April scooted closer to him, and admired him for his beauty, despite the fact that he was a mutated turtle. She lifted her hand, her fingers slightly shaking as she leaned her hand closer to his face, and gently touched the scar that ran down his cheek with the pads of her fingertips. She marveled in complete quietness at his physique, and wasn't aware that he had opened his eyes, and took in her appearance with a stealthiness that he specified in. Her fingers touched the rough edge of his mask and quietly loved the feel of his mask, the blue standing out in the dim lighting of the den. She was startled out of her quiet observing when she felt his thick fingers lightly touch the inside of her wrist, pulling her out of her trance and taking in the look in his bright blue eyes.

"Leo." April gasped quietly as she stared at him, wondering how long he had been staring at her, and how long she had been induced in her trance with him.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Leonardo asked her as he watched her sit up and wrap the quilt around her tighter. His eyes bore into hers with a silent attraction that she wasn't able to read, but she knew he admired her quietly.

"Mhmm. How long was I out for?" April asked as she stretched her arms above her, not realizing the t-shirt slightly pulling up, revealing a small portion of her tight, flat stomach and made Leonardo slightly blush and look back up to her face to hide his embarrassment.

"About four hours. Is everything alright?" Leo asked her as he stood up and rolled his shoulders to take the tension out of them. He looked down at April and offered her his hand, which she took generously and was helped up to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, just wanted to come see you guys, but no one was home. I hope you don't mind me letting myself in." April answered as she stretched her shoulders to let the kinks out, and looked at Leonardo sheepishly, wondering if she was in the wrong for letting herself in to their home without their knowledge or their permission.

"April, you are always more than welcome down here when you want. You have no reason to be ashamed of coming down here to see us." Leo said as he looked down at her, his eyes steeled slightly at the fact that she might've blamed herself for being an unwelcomed guest in their home.

"Well, I might want to start getting back home. I think I might call it an early night." April said as she grabbed her yellow jacket and slid it on before starting to walk around Leonardo to their door.

April felt her foot catch on a protruding part of concrete, causing the young reporter to lose her balance and almost fall face first to the concrete ground. She yelped slightly and was ready to eat concrete when she felt a set of strong arms wrap around her and brace her in their grasp; April felt her arms cling to the thick neck of Leonardo, her heart pounding so hard against her rib cage she felt she would either pass out from the embarrassment she almost endured, or the fact that she was very close to him.

"Easy there, April. I don't want you to hurt yourself now, why don't I walk you to the door?" Leonardo asked as he carefully set her down away from the broken slab on the floor, not wanting to have her injured in their home.

"Sure." April smiled as Leo led her out of the den and to the entrance of their home, being such a gentleman about it.

When she reached the door, she looked up to the ladder, hoping her foot wasn't feeling too badly hurt to climb it back up. She reached slightly for the rope, but felt Leo gently pull her hand away and look at her with a gentleness in his eyes. He silently scooped her up in his large arms, carefully carrying her like a precious piece of jewelry that was meant to be tended to with care. He embraced her close to his plastron, and jumped up to the platform while keeping his grip on April. He landed with ease, and slowly set her down on her feet, his eyes never leaving hers and being so careful with her.

"Thank you, Leonardo." April said as she smiled up at him while starting to open the door to return to her chaotic world above.

"You're welcome, April. Will you be down tomorrow night?" Leonardo asked as she looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it! I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." April said as he bowed to her, signaling that he was saying goodnight to her silently. She opened the door fully and began her trek back to the above world.

Leonardo looked out of the doorway for a moment, watching her retreating form disappear from his sight. He shut the heavy door, and leaned his shoulder up against it while slowly smiling to himself. He wouldn't miss seeing April, knowing that she haunted his dreams almost every night since he first met her. Her reddish brunette hair, her blueish eyes, her smile - everything about her was too bright and beautiful for him that he felt like he almost was deserving of her. But he wouldn't let his ego or pride get the best of him. He would see his beautiful April again, but he would make sure that the two of them would have plans together and uninterrupted.

"Goodnight, my hogosha." Leonardo said quietly as he walked away from the door, and drifted into the dojo, hoping some training would keep his mind off of things for a while.

XXXX


	2. Taken Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Welcome back to Hogosha. I just want to say thank you for those who've taken the time to read my story. I do hope you're enjoying it so far. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights go to their creators.

XXXX

April arrived at her apartment, her body exhausted and ready to hit the bed as soon as she took off her high heeled boots. She dug through her pockets, and took out her key while unlocking the door and walking inside. After shutting her door, she locked up so she wouldn't be disturbed. Taking off her yellow jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack on her wall, April needed some time to just sit down, relax and do nothing except have fun for the weekend. She sat down on her couch and leaned all the way back onto the couch, letting her head flop onto the back of the furniture and sighing in relief. She may have looked relaxed on the outside, but on the inside, she was sweating, pulse pounding from her earlier experience with Leonardo, who wouldn't leave her mind no matter what she did. He was there, always taunting her in her mind, never leaving and never letting her forget him. His blue eyes, his smile, his muscles - whoa! She sat up and shook her head while trying to get the images out, not wanting to think of him in that manner. But how could she not? He was very attractive, despite being a giant, over six foot talking turtle who respected her even after everything they have been through.

"Maybe a drink would calm me down." April muttered to herself as she got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and went into the cupboard, pulling out a glass and filling it up with cold water. Her hand shook slightly as she brought the glass up to her lips, greedily drinking up the cold liquid and soothing her insides. She gripped the edge of the sink and leaned over while trying to catch her breath, her whole body going into a state of shock as she replayed the earlier events today in her mind. She closed her eyes, and saw Leonardo behind them, his smile, his blue eyes staring affectionately into hers. Sweet Lord, she couldn't get him out of her head no matter what she did.

She felt almost peaceful when she thought of him, but also was a jumbled mess when she had naughty thoughts pop into her head about him. She felt like he was a deity that kept visiting her every night, and would never fully disappear. A lingering ghost that continued to haunt her dreams, never letting her forget that he was there. April felt her pulse jump into her throat, her breathing coming faster in little pants as she imagined him holding her in his arms, staring affectionately down at her, nuzzling her cheek with pure love. April felt herself go into a place of dreams inside her mind, not realizing that she was slipping her hand down her neck and to grip the hem of her shirt while picturing Leonardo in her mind's eye.

April jumped out of her reverie as she heard her cell phone blare loudly throughout the kitchen. She ripped her hand away from the edge of her shirt and calmed her breathing down before reaching for her phone on the counter. She answered the phone before looking at the caller ID on the screen, not realizing if it could be a teller marketer trying to sell her something she wasn't interested in.

"Hello?" April answered, awaiting for the response on the other line.

"Hey, O'Neil. What're you up to?" Vern's voice rang on the other end as April rolled her eyes before smiling and turning around to face the counter.

"Vern, what's going on? How's work going for you?" April asked as she grabbed her cup of water and walked into the living room.

"Not a lot, been busy trying to keep Thompson off my ass lately. How about you?" Vern asked as April sat on the couch and relaxing for a little bit.

"Same, been working like a dog. But I'm glad I got the weekend off, so I can't complain." April replied as she laid her head back onto the back of the couch, her brunette hair flowing around her like a curtain of red waves.

"Awesome to hear. Well, since you've got the weekend off, I was kind of hoping if you didn't have plans, maybe we could go out for a few drinks, have a dinner, you know, check up on one another." Vern rattled off but April was beyond hearing.

She heard noise from her door, as if someone had knocked or made a big sound against her door. April got up from the couch and slowly walked to her door, her heart pounding in her ears and not focusing on Vern's words. She felt her hand shake violently as she laid her hand gently on the doorknob, her fingers gripping tightly around the brass knob.

April threw open the door, and looked down each end of the hallway while breathing heavily. She pulled herself back into her apartment, and closed the door behind her while leaning up against the wooden frame.

"O'Neil, you alright? You sound like you ran up the stairs." Vern asked her, worried that something was wrong.

"No, I'm okay. I just scared myself for a second." April answered as she brushed it off like no big deal.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll see you sometime this weekend." Vern said, knowing that she must've been tired from the week she had with work.

"Alright, Vern. See you around." April ended the call as she hung up on her end of the phone.

April set her phone in her pants pocket while laying her head back against the door. She laughed to herself as she brushed off being scared for a brief moment, over thinking about her projects coming up in the next week. She ran a hand through her curls and pushed off the door, walking back across the living room while trying to pick up her small mess. As she bent down to pick up her jacket, a hand shot out and wrapped around her mouth to stifle her scream.

XXXX

Leonardo sat in the middle of the dojo, meditating after his time with April earlier that night. Her image could never leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried to meditate or keep himself calm. His blood pumped faster through his veins as he imagined her in his mind, her beautiful smile, her red brunette curls bouncing slightly on her head, her entire being glowed brightly around her. His beautiful deity - his hogosha, his beautiful goddess that he would worship until the day he die. Leonardo was always calm whenever he was around April, but that was when his other younger brothers were in his company. But just the two of them - he was a jumbled mess inside. He felt a deep love for her, one that he had never felt before. Besides the fact she was their hogosha, she was only a human woman to them, and one that would never reveal their secret to anyone.

Just as Leonardo began to calm himself again from his mental image of April, he heard a noise that disturbed him from his meditation. He opened his eyes and sighed before getting up from the dojo floor, walking over to the shell phone his brother Donatello created for all of them to have. As he opened the phone, he failed to read the caller ID on the screen.

"Mikey, this had better be -"

"Hello, warrior." A cold female voice said, making Leonardo stop his words on his tongue.

"How did you get this -"

"Listen closely, warrior. If you wish for your hogosha to survive, you will come alone to the destination I forwarded to your phone. You will come and fight me one on one, no questions asked and no games. Otherwise, she will die. You have one hour to respond." The cold voice said harshly as the other end hung up on Leonardo.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm such a bad girl. Hahaha! I hope I've kept you entertained for now, for I will be posting more hopefully soon. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and hits are always welcomed :)


	3. Duel on the Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Hogosha! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, I'm hopefully going to post more sometime soon. Thank you for those who've read, gave kudos, commented and bookmarked. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights belong to their creators.

XXXX

Karai paced up and down along the rooftop, her black hair swiftly flowing behind her despite being in a ponytail. She was waiting - waiting for the katana wielding warrior to show himself and fight for his captured hogosha. She would not be one-upped by a mutated turtle, let alone one who was a skilled warrior in the art of ninja. Catching his precious hogosha was almost too easy; a little bit of bait was all she needed to grab his full, undivided attention. She would not let him get the best of her, and she knew just how much the reporter meant to him.

"What do you want with Leonardo?" April asked as she tried to squirm her way out of the chains that tied her to the post, yanking on the metal but failing miserably.

"Your warrior and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Karai answered curtly as she glanced at the young woman, sneering in her direction.

"So why bring me here?" April asked as the female Foot soldier stalked over to her before gripping her jaw hard in her hand.

"This is the very place where you first met your precious turtles, and this will be your grave as well. Leonardo will come, but he will fail, and he will fall to my blade." Karai answered venomously, increasing her grip on the reporter's jaw before roughly shoving her face away from her sight. April grounded her teeth together as she was roughly shoved away, not realizing that there was a particular warrior standing not far from them.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." Leonardo's voice threatened with a hint of warning as well as laced with venom as he stared at the kunoichi in black.

Karai turned around to see Leonardo, who stood on the ledge of the building, glaring his blue orbs at the Foot clan soldier. He did not tolerate anyone touching his family, let alone his hogosha, in that matter. She was a delicate flower and should be treated as such. How dare this woman try to take his beauty away from him and his family?

"Leo -" April said as she tried to maneuver towards him with the chains holding her down. It wasn't until she felt her hair being pulled by a strong grip and a ninjato blade held up against her throat.

"Warrior, you have come. I assume you have come alone, not wanting to have any harm done to your hogosha." Karai said smoothly as she kept her gaze onto Leonardo, who stopped in his tracks when he saw her blade up against April's throat.

"I have, now what do you want with me?" Leonardo asked as he kept his gaze on Karai, not wanting to break the look from her eyes in fear of April getting hurt.

"You have dishonored me, warrior, and I plan to seek regaining my honor back from you." Karai said as she glared at the turtle warrior, her hatred for him blazing through her blood like liquid fire.

"Your honor? I have not taken -" Leo tried to speak, but was cut off suddenly.

"Do not lie to me, FREAK! It was you who took away my dignity as a Foot soldier; it was you who took away my honor as a kunoichi, and it was you who took away my pride from the Shredder!" Karai shouted as she pressed the blade closer to April's neck, waiting for him to make a mistake so she could kill this insolent woman.

"Karai, you fight is with me, not with April. Now, let her go, and we can settle this between us." Leo said as he pulled his katanas out of their sheaths, and took his stance, daring Karai to make a move. He would fight for his hogosha, no matter the cost, he would fight for his April.

Karai looked at Leonardo, her gaze never leaving his. She had waited for this day to come, and how excited she was to know that he fell for her trap. She wanted to challenge him, to make him defend his honor and challenge himself against another warrior of the art of ninja. She looked at April, who kept her eyes focused ahead of her onto Leo's form. Karai threw April away, shoving her head against the pipe that lead from the building to the rooftop. The reporter grunted in pain as Karai took a few steps forward, her ninjato held tightly in her grasp while keeping her eyes trained on the mutant turtle in front of her.

"You are such a fool, warrior." Karai said as she took her stance across from Leonardo, the hilt of her blade grasped between her hands.

"Hn."Leo grunted as he held his ground while glaring at the female Foot.

She charged at him, and he held his ground while gripping the hilts of his katana swords tighter.

XXXX

Raphael ran as fast as his legs could carry him across the rooftops, his breath huffing and puffing heavily through his lungs. He knew it was a mistake, he knew that Leonardo shouldn't have gone alone to save April. He knew that it was a trap, and he be damned if he let his older brother go alone in a battle with the Foot.

"Raph, slow down! We'll get there in time!" Mikey yelled behind him as he ran just as fast to keep up with Raphael.

"Why did he have to go alone? Doesn't he know that it's a trap?! Damn idiot!" Raph yelled to himself as he sped up, his heavy footfalls almost echoing in the dark night.

"According to the tracker on his shell cell, he's about fifty meters northwest of us. We're pretty close, Raph. Take a right up here." Donnie calculated as he read the directions to his brothers, who suddenly turned sharp in their steps and continued to seek out their older brother.

XXXX

Leonardo fought against Karai, their blades clashing and colliding with one another, steel ringing sharply against steel in a sickening symphony of battle and rage. Karai was ruthless, her swipes at him were unrelenting and without mercy. She was determined to retrieve her honor back, no matter the stakes, she was willing to do what she must to restore her honor back.

"You will fall to my blade, warrior." Karai grunted as she swung her ninjato harder, the steel of her blade colliding against the steel of Leonardo's katana.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Karai." Leonardo said as he blocked her attacks, his twin katana gripped tightly in his hands while he countered her attacks. The steel of his katana rang clear as a bell throughout the night, his attacks harder and harder each time he swung the blades at Karai.

"You will return my honor to me, freak." Karai challenged as she continued to duel with Leo.

"You never had honor to begin with, Karai." Leo said with a lace of venom in his voice, his attacks were relentless and more aggressive, causing the female Foot to be on the defense instead of being the aggressor.

XXXX

April looked on as she struggled against the chains, wanting to be able to take the bitch out herself. But as she sat on the cold ground, helpless to do anything, she noticed that there were a few Foot soldiers coming from nowhere on the rooftop, watching and surveying the battle in front of them. They had their guns trained on Leonardo.

"LEO!" April yelled as a blast came out of nowhere, engulfing the rooftop in a thick case of smoke.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Cliffhanger!! Haha! I know, I love to keep you guys guessing! Thank you for reading, and taking the time to enjoy the story. Comments and kudos are always welcomed :)


	4. Rooftop Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Hogosha! I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read, give comments and kudos to my story. I hope you are all enjoying it, and continue to enjoy it even more. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights belong to their creators.

XXXX

Raphael jumped down from a rooftop, and landed on the next one, huffing and puffing to catch his breath while searching for his older brother. He knew it was a bad idea for Leonardo to go out on his own, especially if Karai was involved. He would kill any and all Foot soldier that got in his way if anything happened to Leo and April.

"Do you see 'em?" Mikey asked while he sidled up next to Raph, trying to catch his breath while he looked around to find the oldest turtle.

"No. Donnie?" Raph asked Donatello, who appeared next to him, and pulled his goggles over his glasses, scanning the area and using his technology to possibly find their brother.

"There! He's right there!" Donnie said as he pointed over to the rooftop adjacent to them.

Raphael looked over to see Leonardo, who had both katanas out and fighting against Karai, not really knowing what was going on. But all he knew was that his brother was going head to head with the Foot clan's best fighter, and he would need some help if he should call for it.

"Come on -"

"WAIT! Raph, look!" Donnie halted Raph's advances as he pointed over to the shadows of the rooftop, seeing that there were a few Foot soldiers with guns trained on Leonardo.

"Shit! It was a set up. Damn idiot doesn't even realize it." Raph growled beneath his breath as he looked to where the Foot soldiers were hiding and then back to his brother, who was heavily engaged into his duel with the female ninja.

"They're gonna kill Leo! We gotta do something!" Mikey yelled as he grabbed his nunchuks, ready to go into battle and save Leo and his Angelcakes.

"Donnie, do you still have those smoke bombs on ya?" Raph asked his techie brother, who pulled a few out of his utility belt.

"Of course I do. I come prepared after all." Donnie answered as he held them up in his hand.

"Good, 'cause we're going to need them." Raph smirked as he moved closer to the rooftop where the battle was engaged, his younger brothers following his lead.

XXXX

April looked on as she struggled against the chains, wanting to be able to take the bitch out herself. But as she sat on the cold ground, helpless to do anything, she noticed that there were a few Foot soldiers coming from nowhere on the rooftop, watching and surveying the battle in front of them. They had their guns trained on Leonardo. No, no, no! She couldn't let this happen, not her Leonardo. She didn't want him to die, not like this. He was an honorable warrior, not some monster to be gunned down by cowards. She loved him, adored him, cherished him, and she wasn't going to allow it to happen, despite being helpless and chained up like a wild animal. She struggled against the chains, her wrists rubbing against the metal of the brackets. She needed to warn him of the gunmen hiding behind the vents.

"LEO!" April yelled as a blast came out of nowhere, engulfing the rooftop in a thick case of smoke.

XXXX

The smoke grew thick quickly, encasing everyone on the rooftop like a thick blanket. The Foot soldiers coughed as they were clouded with the smoke, their target gone from their range of vision. Raphael, as well as his younger brothers, jumped down from their hiding spots on the adjacent rooftop, and began taking out the soldiers one by one. Being trained to use their surroundings to their advantages, the younger brothers knew that the Foot couldn't see them. Raphael began slamming his fists into the men, hitting them hard in the sternums, and delivering the finishing touch to their faces with a solid green fist to each soldier he came in contact with. Donatello twirled his bo staff in hand, the metal of the weapon delivering a sickening slam into the ribs and backs of the men. Michelangelo, the brother who would always be loud and boisterous in battle, was quiet and quick enough to use his nunchuks and disarm them before sending strong and powerful hits to their heads.

XXXX

Leonardo and Karai were also blinded by the smoke, a mirage that neither ninja knew where it came from or how it came to appear in the midst of their battle. They ceased their battle, trying to clear up the smoke in front of their faces. The smoke cleared within a two minute window afterwards, and the scene before Leo's eyes sent chills as well as anger down his shell and spine. Foot soldiers, laid out on the ground; his younger brothers, weapons drawn and ready to take part of the battle between him and Karai. He was fooled by the kunoichi - and he never realized that it was all a set. He was a damn fool for not having his brothers come with him, but he didn't want to risk his chances of April being harmed in the process.

"You have betrayed me, warrior! You said no one had followed you!" Karai yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the terrapin, knowing that her honor was compromised once again.

"You're the one that had Foot soldiers in hiding, Karai. You are no kunoichi, you have never had any honor in the very beginning." Leonardo simply stated as he glanced at his younger brothers, knowing that he had some explaining to do afterwards.

Karai was fumming, no - furious, with what had transpired. He had made a fool out of her again, and she had no other choice but to retreat. How dare he?! He had said she had no honor?! Ha! She would show him, but for now, she would run and hide to lick her wounds from this little mirage of a battle.

"You have won - for now at least." Karai said while glaring at April with death in her dark orbs. She threw down a smoke bomb at her feet, releasing a small cloud of dust in front of the oldest ninja turtle.

XXXX

Leonardo coughed as he inhaled the smoke while covering his eyes with one hand, squinting to see if the deadly kunoichi was still there. But sadly, no. The coward that she was, retreated instead of finishing off their battle. However, he knew that it wouldn't be the last that he would see of her.

He turned around, encasing his katanas back in their sheaths on his shell while walking up to his younger brothers, who looked like they demanded an explanation as to what he was thinking.

"Oh, Leonardo. You have some 'splaining to do." Mikey chided as he placed his nunchuks on his belt while smiling at his oldest brother, knowing that he was indeed in trouble with all of them.

"What the fuckin' hell were you thinking, Leo?! Why didn't you tell us about this?" Raph yelled as he got in the face of "fearless leader". He knew that it was a trap, and Leo was lucky that he wasn't dead right now.

"What choice did I have, Raph? She would've harmed April if you guys showed up." Leo said as he walked around his hot headed brother while going to April, who looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, and you would've been made turtle soup if we hadn't showed up, fearless!" Raph yelled as he watched Leo kneel down to get April out of the chains she was bound to.

XXXX

April was so relieved when the smoke cleared and Leo was alright. Her brave but prideful turtle was alive and alright, and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Leonardo came to kneel before her, and pulled out one of his katanas before slicing the chains between her wrists like a hot knife through butter. The chains easily gave, and pooled to the bottom of the rooftop, her wrists raw and red from the friction of pulling at the chains to be free.

"Are you alright, April?" Leo asked as he inspected her wrists before helping her up to her feet.

She looked up at him, and with a quick reflex, she slapped him hard across the face before wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Leo was shocked for a brief second before gingerly wrapping his large arms around her, feeling her shoulders shake and quiver and a wetness forming on his plastron plates. She was crying! Oh damn, he made her cry, and he immediately felt guilt rise in his throat. He looked down, and she looked up at him, her blue orbs large and filled with tears, her lip quivering slightly while trying to not make any sounds.

"L-Leo -"

"Shh, you're safe, April. It's okay." Leonardo soothed her as he rubbed her back while calming the young reporter before gently lifting her into his arms, cradling her against his chest while she wrapped her arms around his thick neck for support.

"Leonardo, we gotta get back to the lair." Donnie said as he looked at his wrist, a visual map of their way home appearing in mid air.

"Alright, let's go home." Leo said as everyone began their trek home tiredly while carrying April gently in his arms.

XXXX

Karai was infuriated - she hid behind the vents of the rooftop adjacent from where the turtles were. She would make their life a living hell, especially April O'Neil's life. She would make them all pay.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oooh! Wonder what's going to happen? Lol. I do hope you've enjoyed the chapter. I will see you in the next chapter. Kudos and comments are always welcomed :)


	5. Tension In The Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! Welcome back to Hogosha, I hope you guys weren't waiting too long for the next chapter. I do hope you are enjoying it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights belong to their creators.

XXXX

The turtles arrived back in the lair with April, who cradled her head on top of Leonardo's shoulder pad. She was safe, but also feeling cold at the same time. She shook in his arms, the cold starting to get to her as she felt his muscled arms wrap around her tighter, keeping her close to his warm body. She had been exposed in the cold wind for too long, without a jacket or even a long sleeved shirt on, she was out too long in the weather. Her teeth chattered, and she tried to bury her herself closer into Leo's warmth, but it was fleeting.

Leonardo noticed, and pulled her as close as he could to his chest, attempting to give her the warmth his body radiated. But it did little to ease her - and his younger brother Donatello didn't need to think twice before checking up on their friend.

"Donnie -" Leo said when he saw his brother's face turn into a grim feature.

"Guys, we need to get her warm! Her body is below the average temperature for a human which is usually ninety eight point six degrees Fahrenheit; she's going into hypothermia shock!" Donnie said as he looked at her with his goggles on, his instruments alerting him that her vital signs were going off the chart.

"Raph, get some blankets! Mikey, go get something hot to drink!" Leo ordered as he ran into the den, and laid April down on the couch.

As tempted as he was to place her in his bed and keep her all to himself, he wasn't going to be selfish. Her needs were his main priority, and he would see to it that she was taken care of by all four of them. Ever since they left the rooftop, he was concerned for her. She was quiet, and nonetheless cold; her small, lithe body was still shivering despite the heater being on in the lair. He cupped her cheek in his large hand, his touch warm and comforting to her. He watched her lean into his hand, wanting the warmth that he produced from his hand alone.

"L-L-Leo . . " April stuttered while wrapping her arms around her torso, trying a futile attempt to keep herself warm.

"Shh, I'm here, April." Leonardo hushed her, brushing a stray strand of her hair from her face, admiring her beautiful eyes. He took note that her lips were a slight tint of blue, her skin paler than usual and colder than normal. He didn't take into consideration that she would be cold, and he felt guilt rising in his chest when he saw her shivering beneath his hand.

"Here." Raphael gruffly said as he came barreling into the den, his large muscled arms carrying large, thick comforters as he plopped them down in a heap by the couch. Both he and Leonardo carefully untangled them, and began to layer them on top of April, one layer after another.

April shivered almost violently, the warm covers were almost like they came out of a hot dryer. The comforters were from their own beds, and she didn't want to be a burden to them. She tried to open her mouth and voice her opinion, but her teeth wouldn't stop chattering, and her voice died down when she saw the look in Leo's eyes.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold." April stuttered, wanting as much of the warmth as they provided for her.

"I know, April. We're here for you." Leo silenced her as he swept her hair away from her face, watching her crave for his warmth.

"Angelcakes! I gotcha something hot to drink!" Mikey yelled as he came in with a tray in both hands, a ceramic tea set balanced carefully.

"Mikey! Be careful!" Donnie chided as he watched his younger brother almost slam the tray onto the makeshift table in front of the couch, alarmed that the tea set clattered violently.

"How many layers does she need?" Raph gruffly asked as he unfolded another blanket to lay on top of the other layers that were encasing her.

"As long as her internal temperature is at least ninety eight point six or higher, she should be alright. But we need to keep her warm; mot humans can go into -" Donnie began to chatter off in his scientific jumble when Raph gave him a look that told him to can it.

"Less science, more English, genius." Raph growled as he looked at his younger brother, not in the mood for his techie talk.

"Basically, we need to keep as many layers on her as possible for her to stay warm." Donnie simplified his answer, not wanting to get Raph in a foul mood again.

Leonardo knew that she was going to need sleep, and he knew that she needed to be kept warm. He reached for the tea cup on the table, and carefully brought the hot cup over to April, who still shivered after being encased with six comforters. Her eyes closed, her lips tinted blue from the bitter cold, Leonardo carefully reached around April's body and gingerly lifted her up into a sitting position. April opened her eyes wearily to see the piping hot cup in front of her, feeling the comforters shift away from her and bring back the cold into her body.

"It's okay, April. It'll make you feel better." Leo whispered as he offered her the drink with a small, gracing smile on his face.

She smiled as she carefully sipped on the herbal tea, humming slightly in her throat as the hot liquid filled her belly. She felt the warmth of the tea flow through her body and slowly felt herself fall into a calming aura. The warmth of the tea created a little cocoon of heat that began to spread like wildfire throughout her body. April looked at Leo tiredly, who smiled down at her before gently easing her back down onto the couch. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders, and caress her cheek affectionately with his knuckles.

"Sleep, April." Leo whispered as he looked down at the young reporter before she nodded off to sleep.

XXXX

Leonardo was quiet for a moment, gazing down at her before he turned to look up at his younger brothers, who were just as concerned as he was for the lady before them. He sighed before leaving to let her rest, wondering how they will endure the night with her condition.

"Angelcakes will be okay, right? " Mikey asked, for the youngest turtle was worried about his sweet angel.

"As long as she's warm and able to sleep it off, she'll be okay, Mikey." Donnie answered as he pushed his glasses up his face, while continuing to type away at his computer desk.

"Now that we got that outta the way, it's time we talk, Fearless." Raph growled as he glared at his older brother.

"Raph, not now. We need to do a shift for each of us -" Leo started to say until Raphael grabbed him by the front of his armor and slammed his shell into the wall behind him.

Both Donatello and Michelangelo stopped and stared at the two older siblings, knowing that a fight wasn't far behind them. They were the two who would break up a fight between the two older brothers if the fight was early enough for them to intervene. Both of the younger terrapins were on edge, ready to dive in if necessary.

"What the FUCKIN' shell were you thinking, Leo?! You coulda' been turtle soup!" Raph growled louder than expected as he stared at his brother with unrestrained anger in his golden orbs.

"What choice did I have, Raph? I wasn't going to jeopardize her life by bringing you guys with me." Leo answered, not wanting to raise his voice in fear of waking April up.

"You could've told us about the situation. What happened if ya had ya throat slit? Then April would've been the same as you." Raph argued as he grew angrier at his brother, knowing that he should've called for backup instead of fighting her on his own.

"Damn it, Raph! What good would've come from that? I had no choice! April's life was on the line, and I wouldn't want any harm to come to her." Leonardo argued back, trying to keep his voice down.

"Ya think ya could run off on us, Fearless?! Ya think yer better than us, and just had to play the hero for April, huh?! You think she'll want to look at you as a hero still? 'Cause it doesn't make her want to fall into yer arms faster -" Raphael started to say until he was shoved hard into the opposite wall with the blade of Leo's katana pressed against his throat.

The room was silent - deathly silent; no one made a move as the two younger siblings looked on in utter shock and fear in their eyes with the scene playing out right before them. None of them had ever seen Leonardo mad, let alone pissed off; it was a frightening picture to see that their eldest brother was seething silently with a raging war dancing within his brilliant blue orbs, stance taunt with muscles quietly twitching from keeping his control reigned in.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Cliffhanger!! :) I hope you guys are on the edge of your seat. You'll definitely see more coming soon. Thank you for those who have taken the time to read the story. Reviews and comments are always welcomed :)


	6. What Am I to You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! Welcome back to Hogosha, I hope you are still interested in the story. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post anything new as of late. Work has been getting to me, and I haven't been really getting creative with my writings for a while. I hope this will suffice. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights belong to their creators.

XXXX

The air was thick within the room; a knife wouldn't be able to cut it, no matter how sharp it was. Michelangelo and Donatello looked on in shock and disbelief as they watched the two older brothers engage in a standstill. They could see that Leonardo was not one to instigate his temper when he was in a mood, which was rare. But seeing him with his katana blade against Raphael's throat - that was something that wasn't in the norm between the two older terrapins.

"Whoa, bro. Since when did Leo ever raise his blade at Raph like that?" Mikey asked Donnie in a whisper, afraid that he would break the standstill between them and let them take their aggression out on him.

"As far as I can calculate, um - never." Donnie answered quietly, not taking his eyes off the scene before them.

Raphael was stunned, to say the least. He knew he could get Leo riled up for any confrontation, but this - this was the first time he had ever seen his brother raise his blade up against him in such a manner. And not just any manner, one that was concerning April, who was still asleep on their couch in the den, hopefully not hearing any of this going on right now.

"Well, well, well. What's a matter, fearless? Did I strike a nerve in ya?" Raph chided, wanting to see Leo take the first step in initiating one of their infamous fights.

"Raphael, you know damn well not to speak about April like that." Leonardo growled harshly, baring his teeth almost viciously as he pressed the blade closer to his brother's jugular.

"Ya know it's true, Leo. She doesn't like you -"

"Raphael - if you know what's best for you, then maybe you should shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Leo threatened lowly, his eyes slightly turning icy blue, pupils dilating to small dots for a brief second before he reigned his composure back in.

"You were not there when I saw her, Raph. The way she looked at me, the way her fear radiated off her. She was scared, Raph - terrified - knowing that if I hadn't shown up, the female kunoichi would've had her throat slit. And I was not going to allow that fate for our Hogosha. You knew how long I had adored her, and I will not allow you to say another bad thing in such a manner. I did what was necessary, and what was right for her well being as well as for your well beings. I couldn't allow a challenge to not be met, and I wouldn't let any of you be put in such a predicament." Leonardo said, his eyes trying their best to not betray his true feelings for their beloved reporter.

Raphael was speechless, not knowing what had really been going on before they arrived on the rooftop. He was oblivious, not caring about how his older brother felt about April. And to hear him talk about how he was worried for her safety as well as him and his brothers safety, made him feel like a real jackass.

"Leo, I - shit, man, I'm sorry. I didn' know, bro." Raph apologized, not wanting to rile up his oniichan any further.

Leonardo slowly brought the katana's blade away from Raphael's throat, tucking the blade back into its proper sheath, and slowly turning around to walk back into the den. He didn't say a word after that, and knowing that scared not only Raph, but also Donnie and Mikey as well. Their brother was usually cool and apologizing back after a fight between them, but instead, he played the cold shoulder and walked out like nothing had ever happened. Leonardo was normally the one who would reason with Raphael in one of their regular arguments, but in this case, it was the complete opposite. Leo was the one who walked away, and not bothered to say another word.

"Whoa, Leo's never backed down before." Mikey looked on in shocked awe as his oldest brother retreated to the den, wondering why he didn't face Raph head on like always.

XXXX

April laid still on the couch, quietly breathing as she slowly began to regain consciousness. She felt at peace, not wanting to wake up from the warm cocoon she was engulfed in, but curiosity began to gnaw at her brain. She slowly opened her blue eyes, the surrounding environment blurry as she tried to see clearly. The warmth that radiated from around her was soft and thick; the material beneath her fingers was a wool texture. The sweet smell of tea brewed in the air, enticing her to awaken even further from her dream world. April hummed as she slowly tried to sit up using her hands to guide her into a sitting position. When she put too much pressure on her wrists, she hissed at the sudden pain, clutching her wrists to her chest tightly.

"Try not to move, April. Your wrists are still healing." A voice, one she knew too well, spoke to her softly as she turned her head to see Leonardo, who held two cups in his grasp, one in each hand. She smiled sheepishly as she watched him slowly walk over to her, carefully handing her a piping hot cup to her.

April took the cup with careful hands, softly blowing on the steam before taking a tentative sip of her drink. Chamomile tea, with a subtle hint of honey and sugar, just the way she liked her tea. She hummed as the taste hit her tongue, bringing her senses alive and to the handsome turtle in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked her as he stared at her, silently tracing her facial features with his eyes.

"A little better. How long have I been sleeping?"April answered as she slowly tip another sip of her tea.

"About a few hours. Everyone else is asleep, so I thought I could keep an eye on you until you woke up." Leo said as he took a sip of his tea, hoping to not jostle her too much with his large bulky frame.

April felt bad, bringing him into a situation that she hadn't intended for him to be brought in. She had no idea that Karai would be after her just to get revenge on Leonardo, but she also was worried that her beloved turtle would be seriously injured or worse. She looked down into her tea cup, carefully cradling the cup in her delicate hands, not wanting to look him in the eye. April felt guilt, shame, and hurt fill her chest as she stared into the cup, hoping that Leo would forgive her.

"L-Leo?" April hesitated, which is something she never did.

The tone in April's voice caught his attention as he turned to look at his beloved hogosha. Seeing her head down and staring into her cup, not looking him in the eye was a sign that something was wrong. Her body was slightly trembling, whether from the cold or from something else was unknown to him. He did not like seeing her upset, and it called to something within him to keep his beautiful hogosha happy and content.

"Yes, April?" Leo asked as his undivided attention was brought to her.

"W-What am I to you?" April asked, looking up at him with unshed tears filled in her sapphire eyes.

XXXX


	7. What Am I to You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome back to Hogosha, sorry for the delay. I hope you guys enjoy this little bit of fluff. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of TMNT. All rights belong to their creators.

XXXX

"W-What am I to you?"

The question itself rang as clear as a bell in his mind. Leonardo had no idea how to respond to her question; what did she mean by that? Was she that oblivious to know how much she meant to him as well as his brothers and father? She was their beloved hogosha, their guardian who watched over them when they were merely infant turtles in her father's lab. He had cherished her very existence, long before knowing that April was the one who saved them from the fire. And now, knowing that she was the true face of the myth, she was everything that he could imagine a hogosha being. She was beautiful and sleek, but also sharp and fierce like a katana blade, the very weapon that he also cherishes deeply.

"April . . . I'm not sure I know what you're asking of me." Leonardo answered, wanting to tread carefully with his answer. But, he wanted to know the true meaning behind his hogosha's question.

"Leo . . . what I mean is, what am I to you? Do you think that I'm a distraction?"April clarified her question, wanting to know what he as well as his brothers truly thought of her.

While she had been chained up on the rooftop with Karai, she had been thinking a lot about herself lately. She had been wondering if all she ever was, to anyone in general, was just a pretty face and nothing else. Sure, she did have flawless facial features, a sleek and toned body and a fashionable taste in clothes. But, on the flip side of the coin, she had a brain, one that would pick and prod into the minds of her interviewees. She always had a curious mind, and wanted to put it to good use, but sometimes, she felt that she was out of line when it came to her job. Not getting her wrong, she loved her old job, but she felt that she wasn't putting herself to good measure.

"A distraction? Why would -"

"I mean, yeah, I get it. You guys save me a lot, especially since the Foot Clan's activity has been increasing the last few months. And after what happened last night on the rooftop with Karai. You guys are always on the move, protecting those who need it most. And, well - I, um . . I feel like, I've been a distraction to you guys lately. And if I am, I don't mean to be." April cut him off, wanting him to know the truth about how she felt about her being around them. She loved them, each one of them in their own different way. She wouldn't trade anything in the world to keep them in her life, but she just felt like she was in the way of their duty.

Leonardo could pick up the faint hint of sadness in her voice. She had been beating herself up about this for quite some time, and he never felt that she was a distraction, in any way, shape or form. She was the reason for them being alive; the reason that they were brought up in the art of ninjitsu, and the reason why they were who they are today. If it weren't for her bravery and her keeping them as her main priority, they would've perished in the fire, along with her father who died trying to save them.

"April -"

"It's not that I don't think you guys are trying too hard to save those who need it. I just feel like I've been holding you back, not letting you see the world through your own eyes. I'm only letting you see what I see, and I don't think that's fair to you at all, considering you've been living down here all your life. And me, well - I've lived a sheltered life, and I wish I could take it all back just so you could live that for one day." April continued, letting her hands fidget around the blanket and trying to keep her guard up.

Leo watched her small movements, and noticed that she started to shake. But it wasn't from the cold, it was something else. It was as if she were hiding something from him and his family for a long time, and she was afraid to let anyone of them in for being in fear of what she would tell them. Her life, despite having a better upbringing than them, hadn't been easy since her father died. She had pushed herself, fighting to become the best reporter New York City had ever seen; but the price, was not about the fame, but what she was truly missing: someone to love her for who she really was, and not what was on the outer surface. She was judged on what was on the outside and not on the inside, just like her precious turtle boys. And it wasn't fair for any of them.

"I-I-I just want to say, th-that I'm sorry for being in your way. If you don't want me, well, down here for a while because I-I . . I would be in your w-w-way, let me ..." April tried to finish, but the lump in her throat caught up with her, silencing any further words that dared come forth. Lip quivering, eyes burning with fresh tears ready to spill, April had finally cracked. The tough reporter that could handle any form of criticism from the public as well as her peers, had finally let her guard down, and broke down the wall she had built up for many years.

Leonardo was shocked! April thought of herself as a distraction to them? Why would she think of herself as that? She was nothing like that to them. She was a deity that deserved to be treated with honor, respect and love. She hadn't had anyone to lean on, no one to pour her heart out to, and no one would listen to how she truly felt. Their hogosha - no, HIS hogosha, felt that she was holding them back from doing their duty to protect the city. And that was not the case, she was everything he could ever want in someone. She had accepted them for who they were, and not what they looked on the outside. Well, if you could count fainting on the rooftop in front of them a first impression.

Leonardo gently scooted closer to her trembling form, and placed his large hands on her shoulders, being extremely careful as to not apply too much pressure on her petite form. He didn't like seeing her in distress, especially if it was something she didn't do intentionally. Being the leader, he knew it was in his best interest that their hogosha was put at ease.

"April, look at me." Leonardo said calmly but softly, all the while placing a large hand on her soft cheek and wiping the stray tears from her porcelain face. She breathed in a shaky breath before looking up at him with those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers. Tears clung to her eyelashes like tiny raindrops, almost as if to enhance the beauty that was of April herself.

"You are not just a distraction. You are our distraction. You are the reason why we're here. If it wasn't for you rescuing us that night, we would've perished in the fire alone with your father. If it wasn't for you, we would've been crushed by the tower up on Sacks' building. You are the reason why we're fighting the Foot Clan. You give us the reason to protect the innocent. And you . . . you are my reason for doing reckless things, such as fighting Karai on the rooftop alone." Leo said to her, only speaking to her with words full of honesty and truth.

"You are always more than welcomed down here, April. We would never turn you away, no matter what happened. I wouldn't trade anything that I have, just to be able to see you smile. You are a smart woman, one who is willing to fight for the words that the people need to hear. You are willing to go out of your daily life just to see us. You are more than just a face on the television; you are our hogosha, and there is nothing more that I want than to see you be that distraction to us." Leo continued, wanting to know that she was a welcomed distraction to their daily lives.

April looked up at Leo, her sapphire eyes gazing up into his bright ice eyes, searching for any signs of regret or repression. But none were there; there was no discrepancies, no hidden meanings behind his answer, no lies. He was telling the truth, and all the while not breaking eye contact with her and soothing her by wiping away her tears.

"And plus it would give me some peace and quiet from my brothers for a change." Leo smirked as he watched April genuinely laugh for the first time in a long time. He smiled, knowing that just to see her smile alone was enough for him to keep her happy.

April laughed, and knowing that it was Leo, not Mikey, Donnie or Raph, but Leonardo, the fearless leader and eldest of the four brothers, made her laugh. She leaned into his large hand, enjoying the feel of his warmth radiating to her slight chilled skin, even for a brief moment. She wrapped her arms around his plastron as best as she could, and gave him a hug, shocking the large terrapin for a brief moment. He was not used to this kind of affection, well, not from her at least. But, if this was his reward for cheering her up, he would gladly accept it. It was more than enough for him.

"Thank you, Leo." April whispered with a smile on her face as she felt herself slip back into sleep, the time for rest had come back to claim her once more.

He felt her body relax against him, and he felt himself contradict his emotions for a long moment. Here he was, the leader, holding onto his - their beloved hogosha, and not knowing what else he should do. He had never felt these feelings before, and it was a strange feeling in his chest. His heart felt like beating out of his plastron, wanting to know that he, too, could feel genuine affection for those other than his family. Leo smiled as he laid himself back on the couch, carefully cradling April to him and wrapping the blanket around her petite form. Before he could stop himself, he looked down at her sleeping form and placed a small but meaningful kiss on the crown of her head, inhaling deeply the scent of her. Fresh apple and lily, it was now ingrained into his memory as he smiled before letting himself get a well deserved night's sleep.

XXXX


End file.
